Fingerprints are patterns formed on finger pulps at tail ends of fingers of human beings by concave-convex skin. The fingerprints of the human beings are formed under the co-action of nature and nurture, and are closely related to human health. Therefore, everybody has fingerprints which are different. The repetition rate of the fingerprints is extremely low to about one over 15 billion, so the fingerprints are known as “body ID”. On the basis of this feature of the fingerprints, fingerprints are widely used as information for identity authentication.
For example, fingerprint recognition technology has become a standard configuration for products of mainstream terminal manufacturers. A fingerprint recognition process can be divided into feature extraction, data storage, and image matching. After an original fingerprint image of a human fingerprint is read by a fingerprint recognition sensor, feature point matching is performed between the fingerprint image and a pre-stored registration fingerprint template, and the terminal will be unlocked when the fingerprint image and a pre-stored registration fingerprint template are matched.
Unlocking speed directly affects the efficiency of use of a terminal user. At present, the unlocking speed has become a competitive factor of each manufacturer. How to shorten unlocking time so as to improve the unlocking efficiency has become an important research direction of a person skilled in the art.